


Tattoo Your Name Across My heart

by Amarei



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Beautiful Golden Fools, Drabble, F/M, Pining, and george really missed out on a golden opportunity there lbr, short form, twin language is thing, twin telepathy too, twins missing each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarei/pseuds/Amarei
Summary: Set sometime between 8x03 and 8x05.Written for the 100-word drabblethon on Discord.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19
Collections: Seenik's ASoIAF/GoT Drabbles





	Tattoo Your Name Across My heart

Miles and moons apart, two bodies jolt upright in night painted chambers from a mutual dream so real, reality seemed the forgery. Both were drenched in an identical sheen of sweat and both hearts raced at an identical, alarmingly swift rate. The physical distance between them mattered less than the present replacements each had lay asleep beside them, for now each felt a closeness to the other not felt in the months since he'd left.

"I dreamt you were dead," she said quietly.

"I dreamt you were too," he whispered back.

"I'd never--" she started.

"Go without me? I know."


End file.
